The Weddings
by Pipper Pines
Summary: Basically explained in Chapter one. Rated T for Pinkamena.
1. Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry

**Okay, so I've had this idea for a while. This is basically the Canterlot weddings for the main six, the CMC, Pipper, Squirrel, and Derpy. I love the two parter, so you'll be seeing a lot. Even though most of these chapters are fairly safe, the exception is the Pinkie Pie chapter, which got the whole story rated T, due to Pinkimena. Otherwise, it will be fairly clean.**

Cadence was sitting in the Crystal Empire throne room, just taking care of royal stuff. An invite arrived in the mail—to Twilight and Flash Sentry's wedding. She and Shining Armor set out immediately for Canterlot. Cadence watched as Twilight did some stuff.

"I know what you're all thinking," she told Twilight's friends. "Twilight is the worst bride to be ever."

"Sugarcube, now you sound like Twilight before your weddin'," Applejack said. "Don' worry bout it." Cadence saw Twilight do something to Flash. She then accused her of being evil at rehearsal.

"I'm so sorry!" she told Twilight.

"You will be," Twilight said. A ring of green fire appeared around Cadence, and she sunk into the floor. **If you don't know what happens next, watch the Canterlot wedding two parter; I'm skipping to the song!**

_**Sunset Shimmer: This day is going to be perfect,**_

_**The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small,**_

_**Everypony will gather round, **_

_**Say I look lovely in my gown,**_

_**What they don't know is that I have fooled them all.**_

_**Twilight Sparkle: This day was going to be perfect,**_

_**The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small,**_

_**But instead of having cake**_

_**With all my friends to celebrate,**_

_**My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all.**_

_**SS: I could care less about the dress,**_

_**I won't partake in any cake,**_

_**Vows, well I'll be lying when I say,**_

_**That through any kind of weather,**_

_**I'll want us to be together, **_

_**The truth is I don't care for him at all**_

_**No I do not love the groom,**_

_**In my heart, there is no room,**_

_**But I still want him to be all mine.**_

_**TS: We must escape before it's too late**_

_**Find a way to save the day,**_

_**Hope I'll be lying if I say, **_

_**I don't fear that I may lose him to the one who wants to use him,**_

_**Not care for, love, and cherish him each day,**_

_**For I also love the groom,**_

_**All my thoughts he does consume,**_

_**Oh, Flash Sentry,**_

_**I'll be there very soon.**_

_**SS: Finally the moment has arrived,**_

_**For me to be one lucky bride.**_

_**TS: Oh, the wedding we won't make,**_

_**He'll end up marrying a fake,**_

_**Flash Sentry will be—**_

_**SS: Mine, all Mine**_

_**HAHAHAHAHA!**_

Just as the wedding was about to end with the I dos, Cadence ran in.

"Oh, why does she have to ruin everything? I mean, why does she have to ruin my special day?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Because it's _my_ special day," Twilight said, running in. "It's Sunset Shimmer. She wants something and I don't know what it is."

"Your humiliation," Sunset Shimmer answered, her disguise sliding off.

After a long battle, Twilight and Flash were married for real.

**Oh! I'm so NERVICITED for the next chapter (HINT, HINT) and you should be, too.**


	2. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich

**Whoo! Sorry it's been so long since an update! School has been crazy, I've had band clinics, and MLP is been better and better. For those of you who don't know, I am a bookworm. I just finished **_**The Girl with the Silver Eyes**_**. It's about a girl with special powers. Read it. Anyway, here's the Pinkie Pie chapter! Woo-hoo! Finally! Also, I know Pippin isn't related to Cheese Sandwich, but she is here, not in the others since she marries his son. This is my fanfic.**

Pippin sat with Starry Night and Axel on the hills outside Canterlot. They were just hanging like buds, best buds. Derpy came up and handed a letter to Pippin.

"Thanks, Derpy," Pippin said, opening the letter with her teeth.

"_Dear Pippin Pie,_

_ I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Ponyville. I will be presiding over the ceremony. I would greatly appreciate if Starry Night could just be there. Axel can help with decorations. As for you, Pippin, you will make sure everything goes as planned._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Twilight Sparkle."_

"I don't get it. Who's getting married?" Starry said, chomping on an apple.

"Oh, Pippin, I forgot to give you this one," Derpy said. Pippin opened the letter in the same fashion.

"_The Royalty of Equestria cordially invite you to the wedding of Pinkamena Diane Pie and—"_ she gasped, "My brother!?"

The trio soon took the short train ride to Ponyville. While Starry and Axel, having never been to Ponyville before, oohed and aahed over the scenery, Pippin went to see her older brother. Cheese Sandwich was decorating.

"Cheese!" she yelled.

"Hi, Pipster," he said, ruffling her mane.

"How dare you get married and not tell me in person? Am I not that important to you anymore?" Her eyes were welling with tears.

"Oh, Pipster, I've been so busy working on planning my reception and stuff that I haven't had time to come to Canterlot to tell you."

"Okay, but who the heck is this Pinkamena Diane Pie?"

"Pippin, Pinkamena Diane Pie is Pinkie Pie, your old foalsitter."

"Pinkie Pie? As in the Pinkie Pie? As in the best foalsitter in the history of foalsitters?"

"You tell me."

_"I am soo lucky to have you as my foalsitter," _young Pippin said in a flashback.

_"I'm the one who's lucky, Pippin," _Pinkie said.

_**"Streamers, Confetti,**_

_** Seven Layer Cake,**_

_** Clap your hooves **_

_** And do a little shake,"**_ the duo said together.

"Am I interrupting something?" Pinkie said. Her hair looked a little… stiff.

"No, but Pinkie, it's me! Pippin?

_** Streamers, Confetti,**_

_** Seven Layer Cake,**_

_** Clap your hooves **_

_** And do a little shake!**_"

"Uh-huh," Pinkie said.

Pippin watched as Pinkie criticized everything. At the rehearsal, she accused Pinkie of being evil. Everyone got mad at her. As she sat, sobbing on the steps, Pinkie came and stroked her mane.

"I-I'm sorry!" Pippin gasped.

"You will be," Pinkie cackled. A ring of green fire appeared around the pegasus.

Pippin bucked crystal after crystal in the caverns where she had been sent. Pinkie sat, hair deflated and covered in dirt.

"Pippin, it's me!" Pinkie said. "The Pinkie that sent you down here is a faux paux, a mistake!

_**Streamers, Confetti, **_

_** Seven Layer Cake,**_

_** Clap your hooves,**_

_** And do a little shake!**_"

_**Pinkamena: This day is going to be perfect,**_

_**The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small,**_

_**All future victims will gather round, **_

_**Say I look lovely in my gown, **_

_**What they don't know is I've targeted them all.**_

_**Pinkie Pie: This day was going to be perfect,**_

_**The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small,**_

_**But instead of having cake,**_

_**With all my friends to celebrate,**_

_**My wedding bells may never ring for me at all.**_

_**Pinkamena: I could care less about this dress,**_

_**I won't partake in any cake,**_

_**Vows, I'll be lying when I say,**_

_**That through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together,**_

_**The truth is I don't care for him at all,**_

_**No, I do not love the groom,**_

_**Where my heart should be, there is no room,**_

_**But I still want his head to be all mine!**_

_**Pinkie Pie: We must escape before it's too late,**_

_**Find a way to save the day,**_

_**Hope, I'll be lying if I say,**_

_**I don't fear that I may lose him, **_

_**To the one who wants to kill him,**_

_**Not care for, love, and cherish him each day,**_

_**For I oh, so love the groom,**_

_**All my thoughts he does consume,**_

_**Oh, Cheese Sandwich,**_

_**I'll be there very soon.**_

_**Pinkamena: Finally the moment has arrived,**_

_**For me to be one lucky bride.**_

_**Pinkie Pie: Oh, the wedding we won't make,**_

_**He'll end up killed by a fake,**_

_**Cheese Sandwich will be—**_

_**Pinkamena: Mine, all mine.**_

_**Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

Poor Pinkie and Pippin had to avoid Lyra, Colgate, and Lemony Gems on their way to the surface.

"Stop!" Pippin said in the middle of town hall.

"Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother?" Pinkamena muttered. "I mean, why does she have to ruin my special day?"

"Because it's not your special day," Pinkie said. "it's mine." Everypony gasped, Pinkie Pie- style!

"Oh, right. I suppose now there's supposed to be a huge battle, after which I and an army get blasted to the unknown when you and Cheese use the power of love?" Pinkamena said as her hair deflated. Pinkie nodded. "Sorry to disappoint you, but not this time!" Pinkamena disappeared into thin air. It wasn't the last they would see of her…

_**DUN DUN DUN DUN!**_


End file.
